Jura Neekis
|-|Jura Neekis= |-|Jura in X784= |-|Jura in X792= Summary Jura Neekis (ジュラ・ネェキス'' Jura Nēkisu'') is a former Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. In X792, he elected to reform the Magic Council alongside the other Ten Wizard Saints after it was destroyed in the Tartarus Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Jura Neekis, Iron Rock Jura Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 27 | 34 | 35 Classification: Human, Mage, Ranked Fifth Wizard Saint in Ishgar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be comparable to Erza Scarlet. Fought and easily defeated Brain) | City level (Fought and matched Jellal. One-shot Orga) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be stronger than Base Wendy. Briefly held back God Serena) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should at least be comparable to Erza) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Orga's attack at close range and defeated him, fought Laxus blow to blow) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Lucy) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class (Traded blows with Laxus) | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level | City level (Took a direct Meteor Punch from Jellal without any notable injury. Took hits from Laxus) | Likely Large Mountain level (Survived attacks from God Serena) Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable, although he has been seen wielding a staff but never used it in combat Intelligence: Highly experienced combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard and to manipulate it as he wishes. His Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing Jura to use them for both attack and defense. Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, his Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jura's signature technique, in which he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Jura's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Jura is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes, such as his Supreme King Rock Crush spell. *'Rock Avalanche': While standing near to a rocky surface, Jura rapidly extends one hand towards the target, his fingers placed in his most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground. *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Jura rapidly moves one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. *'Iron Rock Fist': Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Jura to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at him. *'Rock Mountain' (巌山 Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Jura performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. The strength of such formation is shown to repel enemy attacks. *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Jura after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. *'Talus' (崖錐 Gaisui): Jura surrounds himself with rock pillars, protecting himself from any incoming attacks. Earth_Magic.JPG|Earth Magic Iron_Rock_Wall.png|Iron Rock Wall Rock_Avalanche.gif|Rock Avalanche Supreme_King_Rock_Crush.gif|Supreme King Rock Crush Iron_Rock_Fist.png|Iron Rock Fist Rock_Mountain.png|Rock Mountain Rumbling_Mt_Fuji.gif|Rumbling Mt. Fuji Pillars.gif|Talus Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7